Kylo Ren VS Cinder Fall
Description Star Wars vs RWBY! Which Young quick Villain of a new popular franchise will win? Interlude Wiz: We all like a new franchise especially when there is a young badass Villain to go with it. Boomstick: These two are also very quick and agile as well, like Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren. Wiz: And Cinder Fall the Crimson Queen. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kylo Ren Wiz: Ben Solo was born in the year 5 ABY to his parents Leia Organa and Han Solo. Boomstick: WHO HE FREAKIN KILLED GAH!! Wiz: We haven't got to that part yet due to Leia and Han's different personalities.They often argued, and this left the young Ben isolated. Boomstick: Ben was then enlisted along with a few other padawans into Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Order. However, Snoke, a Sith Lord, turned Ben to the dark side of the force. Wiz: Ben assembled a group of other force wielders known as the Knights of Ren and attacked the Jedi Padawans and killed them, while taking up the name Kylo Ren and serving as the enforcer of Snoke's First Order. Boomstick: Eventually, in the year 34 ABY, Kylo Ren came to know about a Map that led to Luke Skywalker that was possessed by an old man. Ren set out to retrive the map but the opponents of the First Order, the Resistance, had got there first. Wiz: The map piece was stored in a droid named BB-8 who escaped from the planet onto Jakuu where he met up with a Smuggler called Rey and eventually a stormtrooper dropout called Finn. Boomstick: Ren was angry and sent his forces to kill them but was infuriated at the knowledge of Han Solo and Chewbacca teaming up with them. The droid made it's way to the Resistance base and the map was safe from Ren. Wiz: Ren captured Rey and attempted to break her mind with the force, but she resisted and reflected his attacks. Ren in fear ran to Snoke for advice to beat Rey but she had escaped. Ren eventually met up with Han and fooled him into thinking he had redeemed himself. Boomstick: He then straight up killed his father, shocking Rey and Chewbacca along with the Star Wars fan base! Wiz: Chewbacca then shot Ren who limped out of the Spacestation and onto the surface, confronting Finn and Rey and challenging them to a duel. Finn attacked Ren with Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber but was defeated. This led Rey to take up the saber and defeat Ren with it. Badly wounded, Ren limped away. Boomstick: Kylo Ren was a powerful enforcer to The First Order and a master swordsman. Wiz: Ren's fighting style focused on using aggressive strikes and crosscuts to overwhelm opponents. Because of this aggressive lightsaber fighting style, he likely relies on Form VII. Boomstick: Form VII, also known as Juyo, is a powerful aggressive form of lightsaber attack which focuses on straight up attacking and hammering an opponent's defence and overwhelming them. Wiz: This lightsaber form may have lacked in defensive priority but Ren made up for it by using defensive blocks when neccesary. His lightsaber itself came from an ancient cross guard lightsaber. This lightsaber had two mini blades at the hilt that could be used to injure foes and put them under pressure, while wounding them and finishing them off with the central blade. Boomstick: Kylo Ren was also skilled in defence, being able to deflect blaster bolts away without trouble on his part. Wiz: Ren's ultimate mastery like his grandfather Anakin laid in the Force. Ren could easily send back foes with Force Pushes and strangle them with Force Choke, both of which would weaken, or kill his enemies. Boomstick: Ren could also use the Force to hold someone, leaving them virtually paralized. He could also use the Force to hold several blaster bolts in the air for several minutes before letting them go. Wiz: Ren could also use Force Faint to make his opponents collapse. He can break into opponents' minds and pull the infomation he wanted from them, though he could be resisted by force sensitives. Boomstick: Ren was also relatively skilled in using Force Rage to enhance his attacks, turning his anger into a weapon and making him far more unpredictable. Wiz: Ren could also use the Force to keep on fighting even when greviously wounded. This is how he was able to keep duelling with Rey even though he was badly injured. Boomstick: Ren has killed several beings with his lightsaber. He killed Han Solo and Padawans single-handedly, beat Finn in a duel, matched Rey and surivived being shot by Chewbacca. Wiz: But Ren is very young and inexperienced. His training is incomplete and can be a total wimp if a situation doesen't go the exact way he wants it to be. He can really struggle to improvise and can be overwhelmed pretty easily like when Rey beat him. Boomstick: But with his skill with a blade and his force abilities, Ren is one Sith not to be messed with. Kylo Ren: Forgive me. I feel it again. The pull to the light. Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started. Cinder Fall Wiz: The World of Remant was in trouble when monsters started roaming the country. Fear gripped the citizens, and something needed to be done. Boomstick: Uhh...let me guess, a team of super heroes were formed to clean things up. Am I right ? Wiz: Yeah. Pretty much a team of protecters known as the Hunters were formed to battle the most troublesome monsters known as the Grimm. But unfortunately, the team had some loyalty problems. Boomstick: Oh my gosh. I wasn't expecting that to happen. Ugh. Remind me when something intresting happens in this backstory. Wiz: The deadliest of the Hunters was Cinder Fall who secretly served under the Grimm Queen herself. She was given the powers of a Fall Maiden a demigod in Remant. This offers her some powerful abilities. Boomstick: Cinder may be beautiful but don't let her looks fool you. She's a master of weapons including swords and bows which she wields with deadly accuracy. Wiz: She's also skilled in unarmed physical combat, enough to take down elite Atlas soldiers with ease. And that's before she gained her powers. Boomstick: Cinder can shoot fire at enemies and summon massive pillars of flame from the ground to burn tons of foes at once. She can use a use a spell that is capable of deflecting bullets with ease. Wiz: Cinder can convert dust into a whirlwind and transform it into shards of rock and ice that are really hard to defend against. She can use Dust to make many objects, possibly made of obsidian. Boomstick: She can then use this obsidian to create some strong weapons that are durable and extremely sharp. A lot of her attacks emit a distracting high frequency noise, which can be used to catch people off-guard. Wiz: Cinder is also quite stealthy, being able to blend in with her surroundings in order to attack foes quickly and easily, such as when she took out a guard from behind and knocked him out before he even realised it. Boomstick: Cinder also possesses enhanced strength and speed making her pretty quick and agile, and is very manipulating and will use her intelligence to trick her foes. Wiz: Cinder also is quite durable and can withstand the force of heavy objects. She also is a skilled pilot as well. Boomstick: Cinder has overwhelmed Ruby Rose in a fight, nearly killed Emerald with her arrows, has taken on Atlas soldiers, and attacked Beacon academy. Wiz: But she's also extremely overconfident and can deliberately let her guard down since she is so full of herself like. For example, she walked right up to a bunch of Atlas soldiers before attacking them, which alerted them to her presence. Boomstick: But with her fighting skill and mastery of fire, Cinder fall is a 'hot' chick you don't want to mess with! Get it? 'Hot' Chick? Never mind. Cinder fall: I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Kylo Ren was on a mission with a group of Stormtroopers to claim the World of Remnant for the First Order. Kylo Ren: Now, conquer this planet, men. Destroy the Resistance and leave no survivors. A helicopter flies towards the Troopers and blows up Ren's spaceship, killing the Stormtroopers inside. Ren then flips out of the way while the pilot, Cinder Fall, jumps out of the plane. Kylo Ren: How dare you defy the First Order! Cinder Fall: Your troopers were trying to destory my planet. You won't beat me anytime soon... Kylo Ren: Enough! I will eliminate you! Cinder Fall: Hah! this will be fun! Bring it! Kylo Ren pulls out his blade while Cinder pulls out her bow Kylo Ren: I will defeat you! Fight!! Cinder fires her bow but Ren blocks the arrow with his lightsaber. He then tries to slash Cinder, but she dodges the blows. Ren sends her back with a Force Push. Cinder, back on her feet, charges towards Ren, creating an obsidian sword and attempts to stab Ren, who slices through the blade and shoves her to a wall. Ren walks towards Cinder who spins around some dust and throws dozens of ice shards at Ren. He dodges most of them but is cut on the shoulder and his mask is damaged. Cinder then brings out her bow and shoots two arrows at Ren, but he grabs them with the Force and thrusts them back. Cinder then gets up close to Ren and kicks him in the chest, leaving him stunned by the blow, but Force chokes Cinder Kylo Ren: You are a great fighter...but you don't stand a chance against me. Cinder: *gagging* Oh yes I do! Suddenly, a pillar of flame appears behind Ren's back. He throws his lightsaber at Cinder and hits her leg. He then throws the blade towards her again, but Cinder kicks it away. Ren grabs it with the Force and tries to decapitate her. Cinder dodges and tries to punch Ren, but he grabs her and throws her back. Cinder recovers quickly and runs towards Ren, while shooting fireballs. Ren blocks the blows with his saber and grabs some boulders and throws them at Cinder. She gets hit by one of the boulders but flips around, landing on the ground and firing several arrows at Ren who is injured by them. Cinder Fall: Had enough?! Kylo Ren: You will be defeated soon. Witness the Force's power. Ren suddenly jabs Cinder in the face with his hilt, slashing her face with the mininblades and slashing her belly with his lightsaber. She then throws her into a massive building, causing a huge shockwave. Suddenly, a helicopter flies out of the building, shooting missiles at Ren who is hurt by them. Ren jumps onto the helicopter through the door. Cinder switches the helicopter to auto pilot mode and engages Ren. The two engage in a clash of fists and kicks. Ren is hit in his injured shoulder and rapidly starts carving his way through the helicopter, slashing through the controls and interior. Ren: I...will...beat you! Cinder: Well, you're not even trying hard enough, I have the strength that you don't possess. Cinder kicks Ren who stumbles back and tries to stab Cinder. She moves to the side and Ren accidently hits the engine fuel which started dripping out of the helicopter. Cinder uppercuts Ren who hits the celing of the helicopter and deals a bug punch to his mask, crumpling and damaging it. Ren: Ahh...! What did you just do?! Cinder: Injure you. You looked stupid with the mask anyways. Cinder jumps out of the helicopter, while Ren stumbles back as the helicopter spins rapidly through the air. He then falls backwards out of the helicopter and falls to the ground. The helicopter then falls on him, and Cinder smirks. But suddenly, the destroyed helicopter is lifted up and thrown apart. Ren gets up and removes his mask, revealing his face. Ren: It's about time I end this... Cinder: You just don't know when to give up. Do you, kid? Ren: You have no idea, do you... Ren tries to push Cinder back with the Force, but she jumps into the air and fires several arrows at Ren. Yet again, he blocks them and Cinder pulls out a sword of obasidian and starts duelling with Ren. The two exchange blows at a rapid pace, but Cinder manages to get the occasional chance to slash Ren, while he injures her with the hilt blades and bears down hard on Cinder, hammering her with blows and attacks. Cinder brings her blade up and attacks Ren again. The two enter another rapid exchange of blows and kicks. The two lock blades in a huge struggle, but Cinder pulls out a second Obasidian sword and stabs Ren in the chest. With it, he falls back onto the ground in pain. Ren: Hold on...you wouldn't kill me...would you...? Cinder: Sorry...you have caused me too much trouble. Cinder fires a fireball at Ren which burns him then beheads him. Cinder: You were pathetic anyway. Cinder walks away K.O Conclusion Boomstick: Welp, Ren was owned in that fight. Wiz: Cinder had this fight in a close one due to her aglity and superior hand to hand combat abilities which outclassed Ren's. Boomstick: Yeah. Cinder was a lot quicker than Ren, so she was able to use her speed to dodge Ren's lightsaber blows even when they were near each other. Cinder also had far more of an arsenal than Ren. Wiz: Ren has his lightsaber but Cinder is armed with dozens of swords, bows and arrows that kept Ren on the defence, something that he isn't comfortable with at all. And since Ren depends on the fight going perfectly for himself, he struggled to adapt when Cinder was on the offence. Boomstick: Cinder also was stronger than Ren and has been trained to take on elite enforcers like him, such as when she took out a squad of Atlas soldiers with ease, so Ren is little more than an extension of her battle with them. Wiz: But for you Star Wars fans out their who think the Force should have ended Cinder Ren's most deadly attacks like the Force freeze, Force faint, and mind attack require the target to be still or moving slowly. And since Cinder is such a fast moving opponent, he was only able to catch her with the Force push. Boomstick: Cinder has far more skilled as a swordsman and in using her abilities than Ren does. He almost never gets into a fully fledged lightsaber duel. And because of that, his skills with his lightsaber are lacking something. Cinder was able to take advantage of and overpower him. In the end, Kylo Ren got roasted by Cinder. Literally. Wiz: The Winner is Cinder Fall. Advantages and Disadvantages Cinder Fall: Winner + Faster + Stronger + More agile + More durable + Smarter + More experience + Master of her abilities + More of an arsenal - Force gave her trouble - Struggled against Ren's blade Kylo Ren: Loser + Force gave him an advantage over Cinder + His unique blade kept his opponent at bay - Was Slower - Weaker - Wasn't as agile - Not as durable - Had less of an arsenal - Not as intelligent - Not as much experience - Training wasn't complete Trivia * This is the first complete battle with a Force Awakens character How many stars would you rate this battle (Kylo Ren VS Cinder Fall)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Star Wars vs RWBY Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles